Tes Kenaikan Level BO
by AcushlaHattori-chan
Summary: Rating kekejaman BO menurun, Hmm... Bagaimana trik Boss untuk mengembalikan daya kekejaman mereka?


Disclaimer: Anggota BO dgn rating kejam milik Gosho Aoyama, namun writer dengan kurang ajarnya mengganti sifat mereka *dipaketin ke Atlantik*

Genre: comedy gaje+gamut+garyush (ga jelas,ga mutu,garing jayush)

Warning: sedikit. bahasa Indonesia yang digunakan tidak baku. Garing krenyesh

Yahaa.. abis nangis+sakit langsung ngetik nie FF. aura gaje membara saat2 hatiku kacau.#writer yang aneh# .jadi tolong bantu yaaa

_-Present-_

Prolog : Hal yang gawat melanda image BO. Rating keren mereka menurun. Untuk itu Boss ingin meningkatkan level kekejaman mereka. Akhirnya ada seorang writer gaje yang menawarkan bank soal psikotes untuk Tes Kenaikan Level. Dengan biaya murah promosi diterima.

Di lain tempat. Saat itu Ayumi tidak sengaja lewat TKP di mana Vodka merampas lolipop rasa jagung milik anak seusia Ayumi. Sesuai prinsip keanggotaan BO. Untuk menghilangkan jejak, Ayumi diculik Vodka dan dibawa ke markas.

*Ruang Tengah Markas BO*

(adegan Vodka membawa Ayumi dan semua kemungkinan yang anggota BO katakan tidak ada di Fic ini. jadi anggap saja Ayumi sudah di situ n )

Ruangan luas yang mewah dan canggih yang bisa berubah-rubah tatanan ruangnya sesuai dengan amal ibadah(?) penghuninya yang berduit elit(?).

Nampak makhluk-makhluk berdarah dingin yang sedang bersantai dari pekerjaan bringasnya. Bos mereka datang dengan tampang malaikat maut. Semua yang ada disitu terdiam

**Boss**: (akting habis buka pintu)"Ehemm. kalian semua akan mendapatkan misi penting.( klesotan di lantai(?))"

**All minus Boss** : *gubrakkk berjamaah*

**Gin** : (bangkit duluan dari kegubrakan) "Apa ?merampok bank?" (Tanya Gin sambil memainkan sepatu boot barunya yang habis dipamerkan di depan Vermouth yang cuek)

**Chianti**: "Aku pasti ga " keluhnya sambil cuci piring. (sebenarnya hari itu Vermouth yang tugas cuci. Tapi toh dgn alasan dia baru mengecat kuku macannya. dia mengelak)

**Vermouth** : "Suruh anak baru itu saja nyelesain misi (nunjuk Irish). Lihatlah. Dia memiliki semangat kiamat 2012 yang kelewat lebai."

**Irish** : "hei..maksud lo? (tatapan garang). Kok tau ? Kata guru SD-ku aku harus selalu bersemangat menempuh hidup yang penuh liku ini. YE Semangat! .ye" (gubrakkk egen. Tepar semua ngliat tingkah Irish)

**Boss**: "Bukan. Ini tes kenaikan level yang kuceritakan semalam."

**Bourbon**: "Apa anak yang suka lompat-lompat di sofa itu jg ikut?"

**Boss**: (setelah ngliat sofa barunya yang dgn sepenuh hati oleh Ayumi untuk latihan SquatJump, hanya bisa melongo) "Umm. paket soal ini semakin banyak dibeli semakin murah harganya. ya sudahlah." #prinsip ekonomi Boss#

**All**: "Ukuluh kulu bugutu"

*Ruang Ujian*

Petugas (wajah dirahasiakan agar tidak dibunuh oleh anggota BO setelah ujian) mulai membagi bahan ujian satu per satu. Ruangan berubah menjadi ruangan yang layak dinilai lolos kualifikasi tempat ujian. Peserta di meja bundar terlihat gugup tidak seperti action-nya di serial Detective Conan.

Namun mereka menjaga _image_ mereka sebagai penjahat _numero uno_ di Jepang dengan melakukan aktivitas yang sedikit...uhumm... agak banyak membuat pengawas ujian sweatdrop.

Vermouth masih nyisirin rambutnya dgn antusias dan kadang nemuin makhluk kecil nyangkut, terus dilempar ke rambut Gin.

Bourbon main injek-injekkan kaki bareng Chianti.

Vodka melongo ga diajak main injek-injekan sama mereka berdua.

Gin membangun menara yang terbuat dari alat tulis milik peserta ujian lain mirip anak TK nyusun balok.

Irish menyemangati Irish dgn pompom yang dipinjam dari cheerleader SMU Teitan.

**Irish**: "Give me I,give me R, give me I, give me S,give me H… Go Go Go…Irish!" (adegan angguk2 kepala dan kaki ala Agnes nyanyi reff Tak Ada Logika) #Naudzubillah#

Sedang Ayumi bermuka aneh karena kebelet pipis.

"Ejemm..! Peraturannya jawab dengan hati nurani sesuai asas LUBER JURDIL. Tidak boleh menyontek..Ingat! Menyontek Awal dari Korupsi.."

Petugas mendapat Death-Glare berjamaah dari peserta.

Peserta mulai memandangi kertas yang dibagikan dnegan tatapan ala anak ngerjain UN.

Gelagat dari mulai garuk kepala, melototin atap mencari ilham, lirik sana sini, saling mengirim kertas, semuanya didukung dengan meja ujian yang bundar besar.

^_Jawaban mereka di kertas_^

_**1. Apa yang membuatmu senang?**_

- **Vermouth** : /Ngalahin rival gue, Eri Kisaki ama Yukiko Kudo dalam Miss Uniperes tahun lalu. Untung mereka nyasar ke pesta pernikahan…jadi peserta satu-satunya tinggal gue. Menang deh..wekeweke/

- **Gin** : /Nyuci kendaraan Porsche 356A kesayangan,abis itu main balon sabun sambil nyanyi lirik 'masak-masak sendiri, nyuci-nyuci sendiri, lalalalala' diiringi Vodka pake ukulele/

- **Vodka **: /Menang lotre. Kadang dapet permen, coklat chachacha, es krim, keripik, sabun colek, sembako…heheh/

- **Chianti** : /Ngliat Gin n Vermouth adu . kontes ntu persyaratannya gampang banget. tinggal ngluarin mata, ngomong ceplas-ceplos, adegan lempar barang, penonton /

**- Irish** : /Masuk menjadi anggota BO. Menjadi yunior itu enak. Kalau ada kesalahan teknis saat njalanin tugas, senior yang dimarahi Boss..hihihi/

**- Bourbon** : /menang lomba cerdas cermat tingkat penjahat kelas atas, bilang Bourbon anggota BO yang cerdas dan berwawasan luas/

**- Ayumi** : /ngliatin Om Irish jd cheerleader tadi...hihihi... tapi tetep aja aku suka mencari harta karun ala Trio Detektif dan tentu saja bersama Conan/

_**2. Apa yang membuatmu sebal?**_

**- Vermouth** : /ketinggalan obralan di mall.. Miss cantik nan glomerulus..nyaahh..maksud gue glamourous.. kadang perlu barang murah juga..huaaaa/

**- Gin** : /Ngliatin orang gue jomblo/

**- Vodka** : /abis ngliat jawaban Gin no. jadi sebel ngiringi nyanyian gajenya pake ukulele/

**- Chianti** : /Disuruh-suruh vermouth. Hellllooo? siapa lo nyuruh2 gue?/

**- Irish :** /adegan gue mati pas movie ke-13… perasaan baru sebentar gue muncul. Nyamar lagi. Gue belum dapet penggemar/

**- Bourbon** : /berada di tempat sumpek tanpa AC ini. Diliatin petugas yang kasian banget ga keliatan wajahnya, jawab pertanyaan yang ga jelas gini, ngliatin wajah2 anggota BO yang ngeselin dan anak kecil yang sok innocent ini/

**- Ayumi** : /Diculik kayak gni. Tapi adegannya kurang dramatis. Ga ada hero nylametin./

_**3**__**. Apa keinginanmu sekarang?**_

**- Vermouth :** /nggundulin liat rambutnya/

**- Gin :** /Ngecat rambut gue. Sebel juga pirang mulu./

**- Vodka :** /Makan. Gue laper, otak n tenaga terkuras bwt jawab soal yang menekan batin ini/

**- Chianti :** /sama kayak Vermouth. law gue, njadiin rambutnya keriting sosis/

**- Irish** : /Ngadu ke Aoyama-sensei. Karakter gue dimatiin gitu. Ga terima./

**- Bourbon** : /Pingin nganterin anak kecil di samping gue ini ke kamar mandi. Gila. daritadi mukanya kasian banget/

**- Ayumi** : /pingin kayak Om Vodka di jawaban no. aku mau ke kamar mandi..mamaaaaa!/

_**4. Mana yang paling parah?**_

*_1. GreenDay feat Bang Haji nyanyi Begadang

*_2. Owl City feat Wali nyanyi Yank

*_3. WestLife feat Trio Macan nyanyi Kuch-kuch Ho Ta Hai

**- Vermouth** : /no.3. ga bakal rebutan tiket/

**- Gin** : /semua..semua/

**- Vodka** : / Vermouth ama Chianti kok beda. Gue pilih sama kayak Vermouth aja..no.3/

**- Chianti** : /No.2 deh. ga enak bayanginnya/

**- Irish** : /sama kayak senior .3/

**- Bourbon** : /pada ga milih no.1. yauda gue aja yang milih. Kasian ga ada yang milih/

**- Ayumi** : /aku ga tau mereka nyanyinya gimana…jadi. Mungkin saja bagus-bagus. Tetep positive thinking /

Akhirnya tesnya selesai juga.

**Ayumi**: "Mamamamama…" (kabur ke toilet)

**All member of BO**: "Apa-apaan gaje.. siapa sih yang buat?"

#writer: "?" *evil looking eyes *#

**All**: (blushing) "" (kabur)

Di akhir cerita,semua peserta dianggap gugur karena ketauan kompak. Kelanjutan nasib mereka?

-The End-


End file.
